Surprise Picnic
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: AU. One-Shot. After a long week at work Evie's boyfriend, Jay surprises her with a picnic.


**Author's Note: This one shot is an AU. I have had it written for a while but forgot about it. I hope you like it x**

It was mid afternoon and a young blue haired woman had just entered the apartment she shared with her boyfriend. She had finally got all her mountains of dress designs completed and the dresses made after several very long nights at the studio. She had felt horrible for days at having to cancel plans with her boyfriend, even though he promised her he understood and didn't mind. But she was beginning to think he was mad with her after all. She had text him on her way home to tell him she had the afternoon off but hadn't received a response.

"Jay!?" Evie called out to the quiet apartment, placing her keys and bag on the table near the door. She felt terrible and just wanted to curl up with her boyfriend, hopefully her sickness would ease. She checked the living room, kitchen and dining room but not finding any sign of him she headed to the bedroom. This should have been the first place she checked really since all he did when he wasn't at work was spend time with her and sleep. "Jay?" She asked the empty room as she looked around. Her heart sank a little at seeing the bed still made meaning he hadn't been there since she left this morning. The young woman was about to turn and leave when she saw a small note left on her pillow.

Slowly Evie walked forward and lifted the note from it's place on her pillow and quickly unfolded it. She couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips as she immediately recognised the writing.

 _Meet me at the place we first met._

 _See you soon Princess._

The young woman was all to happy to comply and walked back to the front door, folding the note back up and slipping it into her bag once she reached the door. She grabbed a light jacket along with her keys and bag before once again leaving their apartment, her sickness long since forgotten about.

Ten minutes later found the blue haired woman walking through the park towards the small rose garden where she had met her boyfriend almost three years ago. Her smile only grew as she was met with the sight of Jay sat on a picnic blanket surrounded by her favourite foods. As if sensing she was there Jay lifted his head and their eyes locked onto each others. Both smiling at each other.

Jay stood as he watched the love of his life walk closer. He would never understand why someone as beautiful as Evie would choose to be with someone like him. "Hi Princess." He greeted his girlfriend before pulling her towards him and kissing her.

"Hi." Evie breathed out when the pair broke from their kiss. "What's all this?" The young woman couldn't help but ask. Jay was never spontaneous or romantic like this without a reason, but then again he has been spoiling her lately.

"No reason." Jay told the blue haired woman as he coaxed/helped her down onto the blanket. "I just know you've had a hard week at work and thought we could have a nice meal while you relax. Plus I've booked us tickets to see that new film, Blair Witch, you wanted to go see." He told his girlfriends, whose smile only got bigger the more he explained. She couldn't help but fall more in love with him.

The longer haired man returned her smile before both began digging in to their food. Jay couldn't hide the shocked look on his face as he watched his girlfriend reach for his chocolate muffins and mini rolls. Evie noticed his look as she took a bite of her first muffin. "What? The baby wants them." She informed him causing them both to smile while Jay chuckled. She blamed all her eating habits on their baby lately but he didn't mind that or having to get up in the middle of the night to get her some weird craving, he was ecstatic she was pregnant with there baby and in his opinion she had the cutest little baby bump ever.

 **Author's Note: So it's the first time I've ever written anything for a Jay/Evie pairing, I hope you guys like it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think x**


End file.
